An Unexpected Gift
by TheUn-AwesomeMe
Summary: Whilst in prison, Kimblee recieves a package.   No pairings that can be seen.


**A.N:** Okay, I'm just going to apologise if this sucks, because it probably does(which makes me wonder why I post this, and I actually had an answer for that, but I've forgotten. In the space of 10 seconds. I'm not joking.). This is what happens when you need to write a story for English in creative writing class. It took me so long to think of something like this that could be even remotely good, s-so appreciate it, dammit!

Anyway, second story, third fandom, of which I love so very much. That's right, it's Fullmetal Alchemist! Featuring Mr. Badass-in-White himself, Kimblee! (I know it says "Kimbley" in the character box-thing, but that's how I write/say it. It means I can draw it out more. Like this: Kimbl-ee~ ...What? Don't look at me like that!) Also, it's the manga version-as much as the anime version is cool, I have to say the manga one is much better. Just look at that hat. THAT HAT.

Uh, anyway, feed back is appreciated, and this is a request to anyone who bothers to look at this story- My title sucks, seriously. If anyone can think of something even remotely better, (or even better-something Totally Awesome) then please tell me. In a review, preferably. And yes, I am shamelessly hinting for you to review. P.s. Did you see what I did there on the first sentence of this paragraph? :D (And about the actual story itself, whoever give Mr. Badass-as I will now forever call him- that package, I have no idea. Seriously, make it whoever you want. Or even better, tell me who you think it is, I'd like to hear what you think!)

Right, sorry if the long Author's note is long, I seem to be doing that alot. So, On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Edit:<strong> I'd like to say thank you to Cursed Bunny for giving me a title name that was much better than the previous one. :D

* * *

><p>The slat in the door was pushed open, filling the room with a narrow strip of light.<p>

"Oi, _major_, you got a package." A small curved object, a leather case, was shoved roughly through the slat, sliding on the floor to reach the room's single occupant's feet.

Raising his hands in their bonds and an eyebrow pointedly, he smirked as he said politely,

"You've forgotten that I need to these off to hold it, let alone open it, Mr. Warden."

Grumbling at the obvious flaw, the Warden closed the slat and opened the door to get into the room and locked it behind him, making the only light source the barred window above them.

Not bothering to mind the case still on the floor, the Warden hurriedly moved across the room and freed the other's hands, taking care to cut the hand's tattoos beforehand to prevent him using the alchemy that brought him to the confined room.

Job finished, the Warden left the room, shivering slightly as he felt the other's eyes watching him leave. Once the Warden had left, the occupant turned his attention to the case. He could easily use his alchemy without his hand seals and escape, but knew the upper brass of the military still needed, otherwise he would have been executed already. He was a patient man after all – He could wait.

Bending down, he carefully lifted the case and inspected it for any damage before finally opening it.

Inside, miraculously undamaged from the Warden's rough treatment with it, was the dark wooden violin that he recognised as the one that lay by his piano in his old house.

Lifting it gently from its case, he noted with some amusement that his favourite music sheets had been placed underneath along with some new sheets and a note. Written in a messy, near ineligible scrawl it said:

"_I brought it over since it's yours, it would have been burned otherwise. I did wonder why those people had been there. Maybe you know something about that. Fortunately for you, they became….incapacitated before they could do anything."_

Setting the note back into the case, a smirk on his lips, the room's single inhabitant took up the instrument, and after tuning it slightly, leant back against the wall and began to play.

The prison was filled with music.


End file.
